


We found love (In the UK)

by Ra1nbowsandsh1t



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Present Day AU, University AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra1nbowsandsh1t/pseuds/Ra1nbowsandsh1t
Summary: Alex chose to attend the University of Nottingham in the UK. She wanted to get away from her life in the USA and more importantly her mother. While she was studying there she met another American, Maggie. Follow them for the ups, downs and everything in between on their adventures through their undergraduate studies.





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I’ve seen plenty of stories where Alex and Maggie meet in university so I decided to post an AU of Alex and Maggie studying in the UK. Please leave me any and all constructive criticism.

Alex had finally arrived in Nottingham, her adoptive home for the next three years, after 17 hours of travelling she was finally in her accommodation, where she’ll be living for the next year at least. She had originally fallen in love with the city and university when she had visited with her dad when he was a guest lecturer from USC a few years prior. It was at that time she set her heart on attending this university, no matter which university in America she visited Nottingham still held her heart. At the university, she decided to study biomedicine so that she would be able to become a medical researcher her similar to that of her mother.

Once she finally had unpacked all of the items that belonged in her room she headed out with her kitchen box to finish her unpacking of all her pots and pans. It was in the shared kitchen of her flat that she bumped into the first of her flatmates, Lucy Lane, that she had gotten to know through a group chat that they had on Facebook. From what she had learnt Lucy was moving to Nottingham from London after living there since was 3 when her family moved from the States.

“Hi, you must be Alex. It’s great to meet you,” Lucy spoke as she leaned against the kitchen counter top. “I’m Lucy, I promise that I will personally make this the best year of your life.”

“Hi Lucy, you’re correct in assuming that I’m Alex,” she paused before continuing on to say, “I wouldn’t go throwing promises like that around I hope you live up to it.” She felt out of place with the pronunciation of her words in comparison to the English accent that came from Lucy’s mouth.

“I don’t throw promises like that around I fulfil them. Why don’t you put all your bits and bobs away in that cupboard,” pointing to one below the countertop opposite herself, “and we can get started on predrinks.”

“Predrinks?” Alex questioned having never heard the term before in her life.

“Oh shit yeah you Americans don’t call it predrinks. You call it pregaming.” Lucy cleared up.

“Oh I forgot about how I’m going to have to get used to different words, I didn’t realise just how much of a difference there is between the two forms of English,” Alex replied as she set her box down and began to grab her plates and pans before placing them inside the cupboard. As she did so Lucy asked, “Where in the USA are you from?”

“California, my dad lectures at USC so we live just outside LA and my mum works in the research labs there,” Alex responded.

“Opposite coast from where I was born then, I spent my first three years in Tampa before my parents moved us to London. My mum got a job as an editor at The Guardian and my dad took a job as a high yield investor. It’s safe to say that they don’t approve of the choice of liberal arts.”

“I just chose to follow my parents into the science field since I’ve always had a love for that. I thought I’d always have a career with NASA and do what my dad did but I fell in love with biology so I decided to do biomedical science so I can do something useful with my life. The only thing my parents disagreed with was how far from home I would be but once I explained my dad talked my mum into it.”

By this point, Alex had finished unpacking and Lucy decided to take the leap of including alcohol so shouted into the rest of the flat “WHO WANTS TO JOIN FOR PREDRINKS?” Which caused another 4 people to appear into the kitchen and swarm to a single fridge that Lucy was currently in, “Alex what do you want to drink?”  
“I’ll have whatever you do, I’ve never really had any alcohol,” Alex responded as Lucy pulled out what looked to be a bottle of alcohol and a bottle of coke too.

“I’ll fix you some vodka and coke then, you can never go wrong with that,” Lucy explained.

From that point on until they left to go to the club Alex and all her flatmates bonded and drank getting to know each other better than what they could over a group chat with the time difference that there was better Alex and the rest of them.

But that night when she got to the club her life changed for her in ways that she didn’t expect and in ways that she couldn’t explain. That was the night she first laid her eyes on the amazing Maggie Sawyer. That is where the university got complicated before she even began.


	2. First night out

That night they decided to head into the city to head to a few clubs that were there. Luckily they had someone who had grew up quite near to Nottingham so they took them to all best clubs that the city had to offer. The night started off slow going to some of the smaller clubs before heading round to some of the larger ones where there would be more students that they could mingle with and get to know. At this point Alex had quite a bit to drink and was board-line drunk but she was having the time of her life.

They finally made it to the largest club in Nottingham and this was where the night got complicated. It was in this club that Alex, on her way back from the bar, bumped into a beautiful girl sending the drinks flying out her hands all down herself and the other girl. She stood their in shock horror, unable to believe what had just happened. Alex realised what she had done and spoke to the girl, “I’m so sorry let me. Buy you a drink to to replace yours.”

“No, no. It’s fine it was my fault I wasn’t looking at where I was going. Let me replace yours.” The girl spoke allowing Alex to detect a hint of southern twang in the girls voice before she went on to say, “Is that an American accent that I can hear?”

“Yeah, it is I just moved here today. I’m an international student at the University of Nottingham. Are you American too?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, I’m from Nebraska. I’m also going to the University of Nottingham too, first year I arrived last week. I’m Maggie by the way.”

“I’m Alex. I’m a first year too. What are you going to study, I’m studying biomedical science.”

“I’m studying criminology with forensic psychology.” Maggie stated in a matter of fact sort of way.

“I take it you want to become a cop then taking a course like that or is it just something you thought you’d enjoy?” Alex asked slightly intrigued by the girl she had bumped into.

“No, police is the plan but I did add the forensic psychology because I thought that would be interesting. What about you, why biomedical science?” Maggie offered in return.

“Hopefully, researching new drugs but I might decided to go down the doctor route I haven’t fully decided at this point, I just know that I want to be able to help people.” Alex replied, she then saw Lucy waving at her from cross the room at the table that they group were sat at, even though they had get there quite late Lucy some how managed to pull a few stings to get them a table for 6. When Alex saw that she that she turned her attention back to Maggie and told her “I should go rejoin my friends they’ll wonder where I’ve got to maybe I’ll see you around, have a good night Maggie.”

“Yeah, maybe you will. You too Alex.”

With that the pair parted way both of them heading in the opposite directions to go rejoin their respective friends. Once Alex reached the table she was bombarded with questions from the group while Lucy just sat there with a smug grin on her face before saying “See someone you like there Danvers”

“Shut up Lane.” Alex replied with a slight blush on her face. Of course she thought that Maggie was attractive but she didn’t know her well enough to know whether she had feelings for her of not. She now felt like kicking herself for being the dumbass who didn’t ask Maggie for her phone number because now she doesn’t know when she’ll next see her or even if she’d ever see her again.   
As the night dragged on the more drunk that Alex got, by the end of the night Alex was ready to crash into bed and sleep for a few hours before she had to deal with the hangover that she’ll be dealing with in the morning. As she dragged herself up the stairs towards her flat she realised that this was now her life she’d be able to go out when she pleased, she wouldn’t have to answer to my mother and she would cause fights with her either over nothing. Behind was Lucy who was definitely going to be having a very sore head in the morning following her many shots and jagerbombs.

 


End file.
